In a typical cellular radio system, wireless terminals (also referred to as user equipment unit nodes, UEs, and/or mobile stations) communicate via a radio access network (RAN) with one or more core networks. The RAN covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, with each cell area being served by a radio base station (also referred to as a RAN node, a “NodeB”, and/or enhanced NodeB “eNodeB”). A cell area is a geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the base station equipment at a base station site. The base stations communicate through radio communication channels with UEs within range of the base stations.
Moreover, a cell area for a base station may be divided into a plurality of sectors surrounding the base station. For example, a base station may service three 120 degree sectors surrounding the base station, and the base station may provide a respective directional transceiver and sector antenna array for each sector. Stated in other words, a base station may include three directional sector antenna arrays servicing respective 120 degree base station sectors surrounding the base station.
Multi-antenna techniques can significantly increase capacity, data rates, and/or reliability of a wireless communication system as discussed, for example, by Telatar in “Capacity Of Multi-Antenna Gaussian Channels” (European Transactions On Telecommunications, Vol. 10, pp. 585-595, November 1999). Performance may be improved if both the transmitter and the receiver for a base station sector are equipped with multiple antennas (e.g., an sector antenna array) to provide a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication channel(s) for the base station sector. Such systems and/or related techniques are commonly referred to as MIMO. The LTE standard is currently evolving with enhanced MIMO support and MIMO antenna deployments. A spatial multiplexing mode is provided for relatively high data rates in more favorable channel conditions, and a transmit diversity mode is provided for relatively high reliability (at lower data rates) in less favorable channel conditions.
In a downlink from a base station transmitting from a sector antenna array over a MIMO channel to a wireless terminal in the sector, for example, spatial multiplexing (or SM) may allow the simultaneous transmission of multiple symbol streams over the same frequency from the base station sector antenna array for the sector. Stated in other words, multiple symbol streams may be transmitted from the base station sector antenna array for the sector to the wireless terminal over the same downlink time/frequency resource element (TFRE) to provide an increased data rate. In a downlink from the same base station sector transmitting from the same sector antenna array to the same wireless terminal, transmit diversity (e.g., using space-time codes) may allow the simultaneous transmission of the same symbol stream over the same frequency from different antennas of the base station sector antenna array. Stated in other words, the same symbol stream may be transmitted from different antennas of the base station sector antenna array to the wireless terminal over the same time/frequency resource element (TFRE) to provide increased reliability of reception at the wireless terminal due to transmit diversity gain.
Currently, 4-layer transmission schemes are proposed for High-Speed-Downlink-Packet-Access (HSDPA) within Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standardization. Accordingly, up to 4 codewords (where a codeword is a channel encoded transport data block) may be transmitted using a same TFRE when using 4-branch MIMO transmission. Because channel encoding for each codeword to be transmitted during a same TFRE may require wireless terminal feedback (e.g., as CQI or channel quality information), feedback to define channel encoding for 4 codewords may be required when using 4-branch MIMO transmission. Feedback signaling when using 4-branch MIMO transmission may thus be undesirably high, for example, because different MIMO layers may be received at a wireless terminal during a same TFRE with different qualities, signal strengths, error rates, etc.